


Naughty Boy (#39 Classic)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [117]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is a bit of a naughty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy (#39 Classic)

**Author's Note:**

> Kink? What kink? I don't have a kink? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Charlie owned all manner of toys and equipment but there was something to be said for sticking with the classics. A spanking and a fuck.

Ian had been a right mouthy brat all night. “Over my knee.” Ian climbed up a little too quickly and eagerly. Charlie shook his head and brought his hand down hard. Ian yelped and tried to bury his face in the pillows.

“Oh no.” Charlie laced his free hand into Ian’s hair and pulled his head back. “You’ve been making noise all night, you’re not hiding now.”

Charlie dropped his hand again and again. He had no set amount, he just kept going until Ian’s bottom and his hand were bright red.

Charlie shook out his hand. Ian was crying but also completely hard and humping Charlie’s thigh.

Charlie pulled out a hairbrush he had stashed in the blankets and went back to work. He let Ian burry his face for this. His bottom was going purple. It would be solidly bruised by morning.

After a few minutes Charlie flipped over the brush and gave the raw skin a good once over with the bristles. Ian was starting to hyperventilate.

Charlie ran his hand over the nearly scalding flesh. “Ian, answer me truthfully, you wanted this?” Ian nodded. “Do you want me to be done?” Ian nodded again. “Okay. Up.” Charlie patted the bed.

Ian got off Charlie’s lap and presented on all fours. Charlie took his time undressing, letting Ian’s breathing settle down. He grabbed some lube and took his time slowing opening Ian as had been his original plan for the night. “Next time just ask. No need to be a brat.”

“Yes, Professor.” Ian mumbled as Charlie slowly pressed in. Rocking slowly Charlie enjoyed another classic. The slow, leisurely, after dinner, fuck.


End file.
